iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
State of Essos
This page serves as a compilation of (hopefully) all the Essosi lore on the wiki. I have since expanded it to include pretty much everything that is not Westeros - if there is anything you are wondering about that pertains to anything on this page, I am the one to ask about it! - Mango Locations Free Cities * Braavos ** Noble Families of Braavos ** The Festival of the Uncloaking ** The Festival of the Mummer * Lorath ** Noble Families of Lorath * Qohor ** Noble Families of Qohor *** The Eranel Family *** The Mott Family ** Ar Noy ** The Treaty at Dagger Lake * Norvos ** Noble Families of Norvos ** Ny Sar *** The Scouring of Ny Sar ** The Treaty at Dagger Lake * Pentos ** Noble Families of Pentos ** Mantalos ** Ghoyan Drohe ** The Festival of Prosperity * Lys ** Noble Families of Lys ** Canahs *** The Battle at Canahs * Myr ** Noble Families of Myr ** Yellow Slopes * Tyrosh ** Noble Families of Tyrosh * Volantis ** Noble Families of Volantis ** Sar Mell ** Volon Therys ** Valysar ** Selhorys Stepstones * Pryr * Highwatch * Felstrong * Tor * Scarwood * Guardian * Golden Haven ** Liberation of Golden Haven * Larazor’s Rock * Redwater ** The Skirmish on Redwater Coast * Dustspear ** The Battle for Dustspear * The Veiled Isle * Bloodstone * The Island of Serpents * Grey Gallows Summer Isles * Walano * Koj * Isle of Women * Isle of Birds * Omboru * The Singing Stones * The Three Exiles * Isle of Love * Moluu * Jhala * Lizard Head * Xon * The Bones * Doquu * Flora and Fauna of the Summer Isles Slaver's Bay and Ghiscar * Yunkai ** The Wise Masters * Astapor ** The Good Masters * Meereen ** The Great Masters * The Isle of Cedars ** Vochar * Yaros * New Ghis * Bhorash The Empire of New Valyria * Valyria * Mantarys * Elyria * Oros * Tyria * Tolos The Basilisk Isles and Sothoryos * Ax Isle * Howling Mountain * The Isle of Flies * The Isle of Tears ** Gogossos * The Isle of Toads * Skull Isle * Talon * Zamettar * Yeen * Naath The Dothraki Sea * Dothraki * The Lhazareen * The Bone Mountains The Shivering Sea * Ibben * The Thousand Islands The Jade Sea and the Far East * Qarth ** The Jade Gates ** Qal * Yi Ti * Leng * Marahai * Great Moraq * Lesser Moraq * Vahar * Isle of Elephants * Isle of Whips * Manticore Isles * The Shadow Lands ** Asshai * The Grey Waste * The Plains of the Jogos Nhai * Mossovy People * Princes and Archons, Magisters and Triarchs * The Kingdom of the Three Daughters * The Balarr Family * Noble Families of Qohor ** The Eranel Family ** The Mott Family * Noble Families of Braavos * Noble Families of Lorath * Noble Families of Norvos * Noble Families of Pentos * Noble Families of Lys * Noble Families of Myr * Noble Families of Tyrosh * Noble Families of Volantis * The Wise Masters * The Good Masters * The Great Masters Sellsword Companies * The Silver Guild * The Onyx Company * Guild of the Blue * The Brazen Titans * The Black Wings * Crimson Company * Legion of the Jade Dagger * Hidak's Circle * The Black Wyverns * Second Sons * Long Lances * Company of the Cat * Windblown * Stormcrows * Bright Banners * Stormbreakers * Company of the Rose * The Orphans of Ny Sar Sellsail Companies * Wolves on the Wind * The Red Hands * The Burning Fleet The Balarr Family People * Vyrio Balarr * Serenei Balarr * Vargen Balarr * Daario Balarr * Serenei Balarr * Matara Balarr * Jaltholhar Balarr * Zharas Balarr * Varqo Balarr * Phaea Balarr Places * Pryr **Balarr ***The Frigate Brewery ***The Fallen Storm ***The Silver Laces **Gildstone **Silverpit **Greywater (River) *Isle of Birds Organisations *The Island Watch of Pryr *The Balarr Fleet Events *Siege of Myr Religion * The Church of Starry Wisdom * The Deities of the Summer Isles * The Gods of Ghis * The Gods of Old Valyria * The Lord of Light ** Revenge of R'hllor [[Wars and Battles|'Significant Events']] * 219-224AC - Revenge of R'hllor * 232AC - The Clash of Fire and Stars * 244-247AC - The War of Unification * 247AC - The Treaty at Dagger Lake * 268AC - The Scouring of Ny Sar * 269-270AC - The War of the Red Rhoyne * 278AC - The Battle for Dustspear Category:Essos Category:Meta